Only for the Apocalypse
by SlayKitten91
Summary: Buffy died at the end of season5 and is now a messenger for the PTB. 2 years later she has to help the AI team. See inside for better summary!
1. The Messenger

Title: Only for the Apocalypse  
  
Author: SlayKitten91  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: B/A, C/A, F/G  
  
Feedback: Please!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only the mysterious voice is mine. And the place will no name.  
  
All characters from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" belong to Joss  
  
Whendon and Mutant Enemy. :(  
  
Summary: Buffy died in "The Gift", only this time she becomes a messenger  
  
for the Powers That Be. None of her friends know that she's a messenger.  
  
When an apocalypse comes Buffy must worn the AI team. After they hear  
  
the warning they call on the PTB for help. And Buffy's it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-The Messenger  
  
The blinding white light faded and Buffy found herself in a room she  
  
never saw before. Then a voice spoke, 'Hello Buffy, welcome.' 'Where am I?  
  
Who are you?' 'I'm from the Powers That Be. You have been chosen to be a  
  
messenger for us.' 'Like Whistler?' 'Yes. But you have to wait to become an  
  
immortal demon. We will tell you when you get that reward. Now, you will  
  
be sent down to Earth only to warn people of coming dangers, apocalypses,  
  
and to set people on their paths.' 'So let me get this straight. I warn people  
  
and I set them on their paths?' 'Yes.' 'Ok. Wow.' 'You will be incorpoial  
  
when you warn them. When you set them on their paths you will be  
  
corpoial.' 'Alright, but where do I live and stay in my free time? And where  
  
are we?' 'You will live in a place with no name. Like Earth, it has houses  
  
and stores, and places to go like parks and clubs. You are at The Gateway at  
  
this moment. The Gateway is the entrance to this place with no name, to  
  
enter through into your new place and world you must accept you new  
  
destiny of good to help the fight against evil.' 'Ok...thanks for the info.  
  
Um...I accept.' 'Good, now please enter your new afterlife and your mission.  
  
Goodbye Buffy.' 'Wait!' 'Yes?' 'I died to save the world. Did we beat  
  
Glory?' 'Yes, now goodbye and congratulations on getting your gift, or  
  
somewhat getting it.  
  
2 Years Later  
  
"So...your giving us Wolfram and Hart?" Fred asked. "Just the LA  
  
branch." Lilah reminded them. "We don't want it. We don't want an evil  
  
law firm." Angel told her. "Fine, but at least let us give you something. Oh!  
  
I know, we can do a spell to wake up Cordelia." "Yes! We accept that."  
  
Angel replied. "Angel, think about this." Wesley jumped in. "What's to  
  
think about? I want her back." "Cool down man, don't get all up in Wes'  
  
face." Gunn said. "Right, sorry Wes." "Oh, it's quite alright. I know how  
  
much you...um...care, about Cordelia." Wesley said knowing Angel loved  
  
Cordy. "Should we get on that now then?" Lilah asked knowing what the  
  
answer would be. " Yes!" Answered Angel. "Let's take her to Wolfram and  
  
Hart then." Lilah than got up and went to Cordy's room. 


	2. Rejocing and Warning

Disclaimer~~~~see chappie 1   
  
A/N 1 Please review makes me feel happy :)  
  
A/N 2 Anyone who wants to know Connor will be here but not for a while.  
  
A/N 3Chapters are really short in the beginning but they will get longer.  
  
Most of my attention is on one of my other stories  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Rejoicing and Warning  
  
"Let the comatose rise!" The robed man finished. Everyone watched with  
  
anticipation when Cordelia woke. "Oh my god!" The whole Angel  
  
Investigations team (Fang Gang) spoke. "Hi guys." Cordy replied meekly.  
  
She was answered by hugs and rejoicing people. "You wanna come home  
  
Cor?" "Yeah, thanks Angel." "No prob., just..I'm glad your back." "Me  
  
too."  
  
Once at the Hyperion Cordelia started to tell people about her new vision.  
  
"You guys, while I was in a coma I had a vision." Gunn jumped into the  
  
conversation with "What did you see? And please tell us they're not only  
  
tellin you evil things." Everyone knew he was refereeing to when Cordy  
  
went evil. "It was vague and I don't remember most of it, but I can tell you  
  
one thing. Evil is coming." "Evil isn't coming." After the female voice  
  
spoke Buffy started walking towards them (she slowly came out of thin air).  
  
She saw Cordy, Wes, and Angel's shocked expressions and spoke again  
  
while walking closer. "It's already here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shortest chapter in the fic.  
  
Coming next update......."Chapter 3:What the...". The fang Gang get a  
  
warning from Buffy. And she gets to see 3 old friends after 2 years. If only  
  
for a minute. 


	3. What the

Disclaimer~~~~see chappy 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Excepecially you Spikezbabigurl70! Gotta love the Spike!!!!!  
  
Also, the reson for all you people wonderin the PTB wasn't cryptic to Buffy cause she need to know  
  
everthing and be told bluntly so she understood. Buffy will be crypti though...at first. :) Seez ya  
  
lastas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: What the...  
  
"What the..." Gunn said confused as to how a girl (although very pretty was the girl) walked out  
  
of thin air and as to who she was. "Buffy?" Cordelia gasped. Angel in a state of shock said,  
  
"Buffy," which seemed to be the phrase of the day. "You can't be Buffy. She's...d...dead." "It's me  
  
Angel." "How? Your...ya know." " I know. I was sent here. I'm a messenger for the Powers that  
  
Be." "You're a messenger?" Fred asked.. "Then what's your message? "I'm still confused. Why  
  
did a dead girl walk out of thin air and why's she workin for the powers?" Gunn piped in. Wesley  
  
added, "Um...yes could you maybe explain" "I work for the Powers because they asked me to  
  
. That's all I can say. Now, enough questions. There's no time. I can only stay for so long. Evil is  
  
here and it's about to strike. You all need to avert this apocalypse for the sake of man kind. Start  
  
preparing, if you don't start now you'll die. This is bad. Worse than ever. So stop it." With those  
  
cryptic words Buffy walked backwards and started disappearing.  
  
  
  
When she left Wesley said, "Well, that was most confusing." "Ya think?" Fred said her voice  
  
dripping with sarcasm. "Buffy..." Angel whispered. Even though he love Cordelia now, part of him  
  
would always love Buffy. Every one besides Cordy looked at him. She was feeling a number of  
  
things, sad because she missed Buffy and to see her and have her be there one minute and gone the  
  
next hurt her. She also felt hurt that Angel looked sad that Buffy was gone. And that meant he still  
  
loved Buffy. She loved Angel now and knew that Buffy would only bring down her chances. She  
  
felt sad more than hurt. She loved Angel but really missed Buffy, even if they were never really that  
  
close.  
  
"Are you okay Cordy?" Fred asked concerned. "Ya, I just miss her." Gunn then said, "From what   
  
I here she was nice. And from what I saw hot too." "Gunn...please, try not to be so...blunt." Wesley  
  
pleaded. "Well why should I?" "Because," Wes started but Angel interrupted, "Stop, please."  
  
"Sorry." "Sorry." "Ok now what happened and why was Buffy here?" Angel asked. "Did you not  
  
hear her Angelcakes? Doom's a knockin and your jumpin to get the door." Lorne or 'The Host'  
  
said as he walked in. "Oh, and sorry I over heard her so I went to the window to listen. Didn't want  
  
to break up your little reunion." "Hey Lorne, what's up?" Cordy, who just then seemed to snap  
  
back to reality, said. "Apparently not you sweetheart. Did seein Buffy get ya down?" " Yeah, but  
  
how do we prepare for an apocalypses when we don't know what it is and since when is Buff so  
  
cryptic? Back in Sunnyhell that was Brood boy over here's job. I swear working for the PTB makes  
  
you all cryptic." " Apparently not for you darlin." "Hey!" Cordy then said as an afterthought "Or  
  
is it, "Ya!"!" "Depends on how you look at it." Wes explained. "Guys, kinda of track." Angel but  
  
in. "Oh right Carry on." "So Lorne?" "Right, um, ok. I don't know much but I know it's bad"  
  
"Duh." Cordelia mumbled under her breath. Lorne and Angel both shot her a look but the others  
  
didn't hear her. " You guys can't handle it without help" He finished. "Like what?' Gunn asked.   
  
"We're a little short on heros. Oh, I think I know! Let's pull out you 'Champion Rolodex'!"  
  
"Hardly, but I do know a spell." Lorne told him and the others. "A spell?" Fred questioned. "What  
  
kind of spell?" "One that requires the PTB being called on by someone worthy. Someone like  
  
Angel." "Ok. What do we do?" Angel inquired. "Simple Angelcakes, we call on the PTB and ask  
  
them to send us to help. Then they send one of their messengers down to help. Oh, and there's some  
  
herbs, some fire, some water, a cauldron, and a little chanting." "Isn't there always?"Cordy  
  
mumbled under her breath once more. Then louder said, "Ok, so let's get what you guys will need."  
  
Next Chapter "Help is Here": The Fang Gang call the PTB and friends come back once more. 


End file.
